back to you
by ZotteAnniexD
Summary: sasuke comes back to the village after the war for sakura. will she accept him back? sucky summary :P this is my first story : sasusaku oneshot


this is a sasusaku story don't like them then don't read it :P  
**A/N :**spoiler alarm** **if you haven't read chapter 590 and you don't like spoiler than I suggest you to not read this story :P. I don't own Naruto, and I'm happy because if I didn't it wouldn't be this good :P

Back to you

I wandered around on my bare feet. Blood dripping from my hands on to the ground. I looked up to see where I was, but everything looked the same. The 4th war had destroyed every tree, bush and flower in the land of fire. Here and there, there was still a little fire burning. I wondered how Konoha would looks like right now. Was it already rebuilt after Pein's attack? Would they accept me back? Would she accept me back? So many questions were going on in my head. I gave up my revenge after Itachi and I fought together against Kabuto. I finally knew Itachi's side of the massacre. Thousands of shinobi had died in this war. How many of my old friends survived it? I knew Naruto had but that was all.

I saw the gate appear and knew I was close now. When I walked through the gate there were no guards around. I walked further. The streets were empty. I came past the way where there once was the bench I left her on. But it was no longer there. The further I walked the more scared I became, I still hadn't see anyone. I started to run to the hokage tower. Even though it was a newer tower half of it was already destroyed. I heard people talk inside it. I felt relieved.

I walked inside and knocked on the door. "Come in" said a female voice. I opened the door to see Tsunade leaning against her desk and Naruto standing with his back toward the door. There also was another person with its back to the door. I couldn't tell if it was a female or a male because the person wore a long coat. "Uchiha, what a surprise to see you here." Tsunade said standing up. Naruto turned around and a small smile appeared on his face. "teme" "I want to come back to Konoha, I no longer wish to destroy it." A smile appeared on Tsunade's face. "welcome back" was all she said. "What? No punishment for leaving?" I asked shocked. She shook her face. "Why?" I still couldn't believe it I betrayed them, tried to kill team 7 several times. This time it was Naruto who spoke. "Because we know you and Itachi stopped the edo tensei." The other person still hadn't moved since I came inside. Tsunade leaned against her desk and turned her face to the person. "Are you sure of this?" "Yes, I want to travel around and become a better medical ninja." A soft voice said. Tsunade signed. "Sakura, you already are the best medical. That Sai, Ino and Tenten died isn't your fault. Sai was dead when we found him, Ino had lost way to much blood when they brought her in. and Tenten died because of her exhausted chakra. She just had to hold that damn fan." Sakura removed her cap. "I could have saved Ino, if only I." she started to shake. "If only I had enough chakra I could have stopped the bleeding." I felt my right arm going numb.

I coughed to get Tsunade's attention. "I don't want to interrupt this but I kinda need medical attention." When Tsunade wanted to walk over to me Sakura stopped her and turned around to heal my arm. "So you're leaving?" I asked. "Yes" not looking up to see my face. "I'm coming with you" "why I thought you wanted to live here again." "I only want to live here again because you live here." She finally looked up. "What?" "I saw people die during this war, people who had someone waiting for them and that's when I remembered that I also had people waiting for me here. Maybe I'm too late to tell you this, but Sakura I love you." Tears started to form in her eyes. "You don't know how long I waited for you to tell me that." she removed her hand from my arm "do you forgive me?" "I do" she hugged me. "So what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked. "I will stay here in Konoha together with Sasuke and all of my remaining friends." Both Naruto and Tsunade smiled at her answer.

A half year later Sakura and I got married. Sakura gave me 2 beautiful children. A boy who looked just liked me but with green eyes like Sakura and a girl who looked like Sakura but with my black eyes. Both became powerful ninjas. Naruto and Hinata who married shortly after us and had a daughter who our boy is crazy of. Who knew that happy endings really do exist.

**The end**

A/N :This was my first story and I know it's kinda shitty but who cares? :P


End file.
